


Get Horizontal

by GirthMan



Series: Attack on Titan: Ymir and Historia [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, French Kissing, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Licking, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Muscles, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sloppy Makeouts, Spitroasting, Sweat, Threesome - F/F/F, Uncircumcised Penis, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionYmir's birthday is coming up, and Historia wishes that her lover would take some time off work to relax.Luckily enough, Annie and Mikasa might just be able to help Ymir do just that...
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Ymir
Series: Attack on Titan: Ymir and Historia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Get Horizontal

Ymir was nothing if not loyal. The royal guard’s sense of duty toward her queen and lover, Historia, was ceaseless to a fault. She spent much of her downtime with Historia, tangled up in a sweaty, steamy embrace, being filled to the brim by her queen’s hot, sticky love. That was what she _wanted_ to do with her free time, after all. She remained on duty for a worryingly-long stretch of time without rest, to the point that she had to be directly ordered by Historia to take a break. Ymir accepted, albeit reluctantly, to take the week of her birthday off, on the condition she could - as a civilian, of course - visit her lover once or twice.  
  
Historia had, for the past few months, been concerned that Ymir was overworking herself, but the truth of the matter was that the queen had an ulterior motive for getting her personal guard and consort out of the way for a short while. After all, Historia couldn’t hope to scheme up a good surprise for Ymir’s birthday if Ymir was hovering over her shoulder all the while. Once Ymir had finally taken her leave for the next few days, Historia called in the guards who would be replacing her.  
  
Mikasa Ackerman was just as qualified as Ymir to stand watch over the queen. She cut an imposing figure in her military uniform, her chiseled body well-defined by her tight-fitting outfit. She kept her shaggy, black hair cropped short, and she maintained her impressive physique with a strict workout regimen. She was just as stubbornly-loyal as well, standing watch outside her queen’s chambers even as the sounds and cries coming from inside keyed her into exactly what Historia and Ymir did during their free time together. She barely so much as blinked, her pale-gray eyes staring on dutifully, even as her pants tightened and her cheeks flushed in response to the lustful gasps and whimpers sounding from inside Historia’s bedroom.  
  
Likewise, Annie Leonhart carried out her duties as stoically as she could manage. Considerably shorter than Mikasa, the blonde woman appeared a fair bit stockier, and could keep up with her counterpart during even the most strenuous of exercises. She and Mikasa would shoot Ymir a knowing glance every time their comrade left the queen’s bedroom. Annie’s blue eyes seemed to glimmer with a playful excitement, and each time her gaze caught Ymir, the noticeably-sweaty royal guard would simply blush and hurry off.  
  
Historia had noticed the looks her guards were giving Ymir. Her first order of business after Ymir’s mandated vacation had begun was to confirm her suspicions. She sat Mikasa and Annie down and asked, as candidly as possible, if they wanted to fuck Ymir.  
  
Mikasa’s expression didn’t falter in the slightest. Without so much as a twitch of her lip, she nodded, maintaining a cool, level headed attitude in front of her queen. Her cock, however, was quick to stiffen, straining hard against her tight pants.  
  
Annie, on the other hand, grinned eagerly in response to Historia’s question. She rested her hand on her growing erection, rubbing herself through her pants, biting her lip, and voicing her answer as a conspicuous wet spot appeared in her pants. She and Mikasa were absolutely onboard with the suggestion that followed.  
  
Historia wanted to present her guards to Ymir as a sort of birthday gift. She had seen the looks the three exchanged. She had sensed the sexual tension in the air whenever they were together. She knew that Ymir would be more than eager and exceptionally grateful to relieve that tension. With Annie and Mikasa in agreement, she outlined her plan…  
  
Ymir’s sandy skin was soaked. Rivulets of sweat ran down her face and chest, leaving her shirt nearly transparent as it clung to her body. Her stiff, rust-brown nipples strained against her top, clearly visible through the sweat-soaked shirt. She exhaled slowly as she finished her last sit-up, her toned arms folded behind her head, revealing her hairy, steaming armpits. Annie and Mikasa stood on either side of Ymir, both equally as sweaty.  
  
“Looking _good,_ Ymir!”  
  
Mikasa stood with her arms crossed, her usually-serious facade gone in favor of a slight smirk as she watched Ymir finish her set. Her tight-fitting workout pants did little to conceal the bulge of her half-hard cock. Her firm, well-toned abs were on full display, glistening with sweat, and a trail of curly, black hair ran from her bellybutton down into her waistband. Her impressive bust was only barely contained beneath her cutoff top, her cleavage threatening to spill out.  
  
Annie had taken off her top some time ago. The workout room was too humid now that she and her two fellow guards were at the tail end of their workout. The air was thick with steam and condensation, and Annie found her already-sweaty body gradually becoming even wetter with the lingering perspiration. Her breasts were large for her size, and were wet with trickling little rivulets and beads of sweat. She stretched, lifting her arms high above her head with a soft groan. Puffs of steam rose from her bared underarms, which were thick with coarse, blonde curls.  
  
“I’m _loving_ your form today,” Annie remarked, offering a hand to help Ymir up.  
  
She smacked Ymir’s behind, cupping her firm, tight cheeks. Ymir giggled softly, swatting Annie’s hand away. Mikasa stepped behind Ymir, slipping her hands around her waist and letting her fingers trail over her well-defined abs.  
  
“ _Someone’s_ been working hard lately,” Mikasa breathed, grinding against Ymir’s butt. “ _Ooh! Very_ hard!”  
  
One of her hands slid down to cup Ymir’s growing erection. Ymir whined softly, desperately wanting to tear her clothes off and fuck Mikasa out. She managed to control herself, though, and slipped out of her fellow guard’s grasp.  
  
“What’s gotten into you two today?” Ymir asked, a bit red in the face. “I don’t mind the flirting, but you’re not usually this…”  
  
She trailed off as Annie grabbed her by the wrist. Ymir found her hand pulled to Annie’s chest. She groped Annie’s soft, plump breast almost reflexively, squeezing it before she realized what she was doing. Mikasa took Ymir’s momentary distraction as an opportunity to lift her arm and steal a sniff of her armpit. She quickly buried her face in Ymir’s underarm, her nose pressed firmly into her hairy, sweaty crease. She breathed deep, shuddering as she sucked in the intoxicating, musty scent of Ymir’s pit sweat.  
  
“ _Mikasa!”_ Ymir scolded, pulling away. “You _know_ I’m with Historia now…”  
  
She chewed her lip, hesitantly glancing back and forth between Mikasa and Annie. She felt her pants tenting, bulging around her impossible-to-hide erection. Her shaft pulsed, throbbing with need as it began oozing pre-cum into her pants.  
  
“Besides,” she continued. “Aren’t you two… together?”  
  
“Something like that,” Annie replied. “Being tied down isn’t exactly our thing…”  
  
“Friends with benefits sounds about right,” Mikasa said. “And we’re feeling _especially_ friendly today…”  
  
Ymir squeezed her thighs together. She was getting more aroused by the second. Her pants were wet with her pre, and she could feel herself sweating more. She had wanted this for a long time now. She could barely resist the teasing, lusty gazes she got from Annie and Mikasa, and now that the two were practically throwing themselves at her, it took every ounce of self-control not to return the favor a hundred times over.  
  
“I _really_ can’t,” Ymir muttered. “Historia-,”  
  
“Who do you think suggested this?” Annie interrupted with a smirk.  
  
“W- Wait… What?”  
  
Ymir blinked slowly, surprised. She felt a spark of genuine excitement flaring up within her.  
  
“The queen wanted you to have an unforgettable birthday,” Mikasa explained. “ _We’re_ your present…”  
  
She paused, biting her lip, sliding her thumbs underneath her top, and tugging at the fabric, letting it _snap_ back into place.  
  
“Don’t you want to unwrap us?”  
  
Ymir didn’t need any further prompting. She lunged forward, pinning Mikasa against the wall, slid a hand under her top, and locked lips with her. She squeezed and kneaded Mikasa’s breasts, her fingers sinking into their soft, sweaty flesh. The pair moaned against each other, shifting restlessly as they each worked to grind against the other.  
  
Annie took advantage of the deep, lustful kiss the other two were locked in. She knelt behind Ymir and planted her hands firmly on her tight, well-rounded rear. She spread Ymir’s cheeks, letting out a soft, excited gasp at the sight of her sweaty little pucker outlined against the tight fabric of her pants. Steam rose from between her spread butt cheeks, curling into little wisps. The bulge of Ymir’s balls, similarly damp with fresh sweat, pulsed and thrubbed, tucked snugly away between her thighs. Annie couldn’t hope to resist.  
  
“ _Finally!”_ she muttered, her voice low and shaky with lust.  
  
Annie buried her face in Ymir’s ass, her nose pressed firmly against the round sweat stain around her pucker. She took a long, deep whiff, shuddering and spurting pre-cum through her pants as she finally got a good smell of Ymir’s sweaty asshole. She lapped at her big, fat balls, unable to stop herself from drooling as her senses were overwhelmed by the thick, musky scent of Ymir’s pucker and the salty taste of her balls.  
  
Ymir rolled her hips, grinding her stiff cock against Mikasa’s thigh and rubbing her ass against Annie’s face. She ripped Mikasa’s top off, tearing the tight, sweat-soaked garment away effortlessly. Mikasa’s tits jiggled as they were exposed, bouncing into Ymir’s waiting hand. She moaned, her tongue swirling around Ymir’s as she leaned a bit harder into their kiss.  
  
Annie squeezed Ymir’s behind, spreading her cheeks as wide as she could. Her nose sank into the well-defined ring of Ymir’s pucker, stretching the sweaty fabric. Steam haloed Annie’s face, rising from Ymir’s O-ring and balls. The sweaty stench of her rear was making Annie lightheaded. She shivered, her nails digging into the fabric of Ymir’s pants. With a firm tug in either direction, she ripped a hole in the back of Ymir’s workout pants, exposing her tight, toned butt.  
  
Ymir’s balls flopped out of the newly-formed tear in her pants. The fat, pulsing pouch bounced free in a puff of steam. Coated in short, coarse hair and absolutely dripping with sweat, Ymir’s scrotum would have made a prime target for Annie, if she hadn’t been preoccupied.  
  
Annie let out an eager, muffled cry as her nose made direct contact with Ymir’s hair-ringed asshole. She sniffed desperately, snorting and shivering, moaning shamelessly as the musky, sweaty odor of Ymir’s tight pucker sent her into a frenzy. She dragged her tongue up and down Ymir’s taint, savoring the taste of fresh, salty sweat and the sensation of coarse, curly hairs. She sucked and licked, a growing stain forming in her pants as arousal drooled from her stiff, twitching erection.  
  
Mikasa’s hands crept up Ymir’s shirt, peeling her sweaty top away from her glistening, sandy-brown skin and tearing it from her freckle-dotted chest. Ymir wasn’t nearly as busty as Mikasa or Annie, but her chest was well-toned. Her breasts were tight and perky, and her stiff little nipples were practically begging for attention. Without breaking the pair’s kiss, Mikasa cupped Ymir’s tits in her hands, her thumbs rubbing her nipples in slow, teasing circles.  
  
Annie was cross-eyed now, her cheeks red with arousal and her face veiled by the steamy, sweaty mist rising from Ymir’s ass and balls. She pulled her nose from Ymir’s hairy asshole, panting heavily as she took just a few moments to catch her breath. She lunged right back in as soon as she could, though, this time with her sights set on the plump, heavy pouch resting between Ymir’s thighs.  
  
Annie’s nose came to rest on top of Ymir’s fat, heavy balls. She sniffed, breathing in the heavy musk of sex. Her hands slipped away from Ymir’s butt and down her thighs, one sneaking toward the still-concealed bulge of her cock while the other cradled her balls. Annie squeezed and massaged her, kneading her churning nuts and stroking her shaft through her pants. The already-substantial stain around her cockhead began growing and growing, leaking down her thigh as her lust burned hotter and she spiraled further and further out of control.  
  
Ymir finally pulled away from Mikasa, too aroused to wait any longer to take her. She broke their kiss and ripped Mikasa’s pants away. Mikasa growled playfully, happy that Ymir was finally taking charge. Her cock sprang free, stiff as could be and dripping with wetness. She wasn’t nearly as hung as Ymir - she could tell that much just by glancing at Ymir’s bulge. Her pubic hair was thick and damp, matted to her skin with sweat. Her cockhead only barely poked out of her tight foreskin, her slit winking and twitching as fresh, hot pre-cum drooled out and ran down her shaft.  
  
Mikasa yelped softly as she was roughly spun around and pinned to the wall. Ymir’s hands trailed over Mikasa’s muscular back, her fingertips dragging their way down all the way to her tight, firm behind. She smacked Mikasa’s ass before spreading her cheeks, exposing her hairy little asshole without warning. Mikasa’s O-ring was plump and puckered, flexing and twitching slightly as it was spread by Ymir’s thumbs.  
  
Ymir didn’t wait a moment longer. She took her hand off of Mikasa’s butt only to rip her own pants off, finally freeing her hard, fat cock. She was dripping with arousal, gushing pre-cum onto the floor and squirting it onto Mikasa’s lower back. She lined herself up, pressing her cockhead against Mikasa’s tight rear, and pushed inside.  
  
“ _Oooohhh, FUCK!”_ Mikasa cried, shuddering as she was penetrated. “It’s even _bigger_ than I thought it would be!”  
  
Inch by inch, Ymir stuffed her thick shaft deep into Mikasa’s hairy butthole, not stopping until her balls rested on Mikasa’s. Ymir’s pouch was much heavier than Mikasa’s, and Mikasa could feel its heat radiating against her comparatively-little balls. She wasn’t small by any stretch of the word, but Ymir was simply so _big_ that it wouldn’t be fair to compare the two. Mikasa was thrilled by the revelation, eager to be reamed and stretched by such a fat cock and filled to the brim by what was sure to be a massive load.  
  
Ymir started to thrust, moaning as she plunged into Mikasa, holding her tight against the wall and forcing her onto the tips of her toes. Their balls _slapped_ together rhythmically, smashing together in a wet, sweaty cadence. With her hips rocking back and forth, Ymir made it impossible for Annie to lick her the way she wanted to, so the blonde-headed woman settled for the next best thing.  
  
Pulling her pants off, Annie stood next to Ymir, wrapping one hand around Mikasa’s shaft and resting the other on Ymir’s behind. She buried her face in Ymir’s sweaty, hairy underarm and started to sniff and lick, basking in the womanly musk flooding her senses. Her fingers crept between Ymir’s cheeks and teased their way around her anus, brushing her coarse little hairs around with the tips of her fingers.  
  
Mikasa could only grunt and moan with her face pressed against the wall. As Annie stroked her cock and Ymir fucked her from behind, she was quickly becoming lost in her bliss. She had never felt so full before. Ymir’s thick, long shaft sank deeper inside of her than Annie - or _anyone_ , for that matter - had ever reached. Her chiseled stomach bulged, stretching ever so slightly around Ymir’s tip as it plunged in over and over again.  
  
Annie worked herself into a frenzy. With her nose pressed firmly into the crease of Ymir’s sweaty armpit, she could smell nothing but pungent sweat. She and Mikasa had deliberately waited until _after_ their and Ymir’s workout session for just this reason. Annie dragged her tongue through the thick, matted curls of Ymir’s pit, lapping up the heavy, salty taste of her sweat. She ate out Ymir’s armpit like it was a cunt, sniffing and licking eagerly as she pushed two fingers into Ymir’s ass.  
  
Ymir grunted at the feeling of Annie’s fingers slipping inside her tight, sweaty hole. She felt the blonde pumping in and out already, working her digits back and forth inside of her. She fucked Mikasa in rhythm with Annie’s fingering, moaning and gasping at the sensation of Mikasa’s walls clenching around her and of her own pucker clenching around Annie’s fingers.  
  
Mikasa bit her lip, groaning as a shiver ran through her body. WIth Annie’s hand pumping up and down on her shaft and Ymir’s cock stretching her to her limit, she couldn’t hope to last very long. Her foreskin was gliding back and forth over her wet, sensitive glans, compounding the pleasure she felt from having her guts rearranged by Ymir. Sweat dripped from her steaming body as her gasps and groans turned to heavy panting, her heartbeat quickening and her muscles tensing as she reached her peak.  
  
Ymir suddenly found it near impossible to move. Mikasa’s asshole clenched so firmly around her that she was sucked inside to the base of her shaft, her sweaty bush coming to a rest against the hair surrounding Mikasa’s twitching pucker. Mikasa’s balls throbbed hard against Ymir’s big, fat pouch, pulsing and flexing as they unloaded. She moaned and gasped, her cock swelling in Annie’s hand as the blonde jerked her off even faster, milking her to completion. She painted the wall with her jizz, squirting hot, fat ropes of spunk from her twitching shaft. Her orgasm left her quivering and breathless, but Ymir wasn’t about to stop on her account.  
  
Ymir slapped Mikasa’s ass and doubled her efforts. She thrust hard and fast into Mikasa, drilling her as deep as she could. The heavy, wet _slap_ of her hips against Mikasa’s butt filled the air, drowning out even the shaky, breathless moans issuing from Mikasa’s quivering lips. With Annie knuckle-deep in her asshole, Ymir could only stave off her inevitable climax for so long. A few more rough, firm thrusts was all it took to send her over the edge.  
  
Ymir peaked with a drawn-out growl, hilting herself inside Mikasa. She ground her hips against her, moaning in satisfaction as her balls emptied themselves inside. Mikasa felt every hot, fat wad being dumped inside her ass. Shot after thick, sticky shot gushed into her, filling her to the brim until cum was squirting out around Ymir’s girth. Ymir didn’t pull out until she had unloaded completely, drawing back with a heavy sigh and giving Mikasa one more firm smack for good measure.  
  
“So _full…”_  
  
Mikasa leaned against the wall, still standing on tiptoes as she let out a dreamy sigh. Fresh spunk bubbled out of her gaped, hairy ring, dribbling down over her balls and running the length of her still-erect shaft before leaking onto the floor. Ymir wasn’t about to let so much freshly-spent cum go to waste, however.  
  
“Get over here and help me empty you, then,” she teased. “ _Both_ of you…”  
  
Ymir lay on her back, and the others were quick to pick up on her meaning. Spreading her legs and stretching open her hairy butthole with two fingers, opening her mouth open wide, and letting her tongue hang out, it was clear to Mikasa and Annie what Ymir wanted from them.  
  
Annie stroked herself eagerly, her cock pulsing and spitting out a hot string of pre-cum at the sight of Ymir’s steaming pucker. She was about the same size as Mikasa, and just as hairy, her thick, blonde bush tapering off into a trail of hair reaching up to her bellybutton. She knelt between Ymir’s legs, slapping her erection down on the freckled girl’s fat, freshly-drained balls. She started grinding, gently rolling her hips to tease Ymir a bit before the _real_ fun started.  
  
Mikasa moved quickly so she didn’t leak too much. She straddled Ymir’s face and dropped her hips, bringing her hairy, cum-filled butthole straight down onto Ymir’s lips. She moaned softly as Ymir immediately got to work, pushing her tongue into Mikasa’s cream-filled hole to scoop out her own load. Ymir sucked and slurped loudly, pausing only to sniff Mikasa’s sweaty behind.  
  
Mikasa moaned and shivered, biting her lip and grinding her butt against Ymir’s face, smearing a sticky mixture of cum and taint sweat all over her. Ymir didn’t stop licking for a moment, though. Her tongue probed and swirled inside Mikasa, lapping up all the jizz it could reach as it came leaking out from her rear tunnel.  
  
Annie was more than ready to fuck Ymir now. She was so hard she couldn’t stand it. Her shaft throbbed with need, drooling out fat wads of pre-cum onto Ymir’s cock and balls. Drawing her hips back, she lined herself up with Ymir, squirting out one last fresh spurt of pre as her cockhead was tickled by the hair ringing Ymir’s pucker.  
  
Annie pushed forward, gasping as her cock was swallowed up by Ymir’s anus. Slowly, she slid inside, gliding inch by inch into Ymir’s tight, warm behind. She rocked her hips, thrusting gently until, finally, she bottomed out, her hips flush with Ymir’s ass. She held her position for a few moments, trying to regain her composure and adjust to Ymir’s tightness.  
  
Mikasa stroked herself, thrusting into her hand as she rode Ymir’s face. With her free hand, she cupped Annie’s chin, coaxing her to lean forward for a kiss. Annie locked lips with Mikasa, moaning and grunting against her as she started to fuck Ymir. Her tongue was quickly pulled into Mikasa’s mouth to be sucked. Her cock was squeezed all around by Ymir’s flexing pucker. She was nearly overwhelmed by the pleasure of it all, especially after spending so long in a desperate state of arousal.  
  
Mikasa could feel that most of Ymir’s load had been drained from her asshole by now. As she kissed Annie, she continued rocking her hips, grinding her O-ring against Ymir’s mouth. She felt Ymir squeeze her tits together, enveloping her cock between them. She took her hand from her cock and groped Annie’s chest, fucking Ymir’s cleavage as she fondled and squeezed Annie’s breasts.  
  
Ymir’s moans were muffled by Mikasa’s cleaned-out butthole, but her cock’s needy pulsing and the twitching of her ass certainly didn’t go unnoticed. Annie wrapped her fingers around Ymir’s cock and caressed her balls, stroking and massaging her while she fucked away at her backside. She let Mikasa’s tongue ensnare her own, twisting around and around, sucking on her as they kissed.  
  
Annie’s strokes were steady and rhythmic. The soft _slap_ of flesh on flesh carried on for a short while, mingling with shared, muffled moans from all three women as they writhed in ecstasy together. Annie could feel herself quickly approaching her peak. The warmth and tightness of Ymir’s behind was too much to bear for too long. She jerked her faster, squeezing and kneading her balls as she stroked her shaft, hoping to bring her to a shared climax.  
  
Mikasa pulled away from Annie after a few moments more. Spit hung between their lips, and they were both gasping heavily, their breaths misting in the humid air. Their cheeks burning red, their mouths open wide in desperate moans, and fresh sweat dripping down their bodies, it was clear that they were both nearing their limits. They sped their thrusts. Annie fucked Ymir’s asshole as fast as she could, and Mikasa fucked her tits. Ymir’s firm bust bounced in time with Mikasa’s thrusts, rippling from the force she put behind her hips.  
  
“I- I’m almost there!” Annie gasped, shuddering at the feeling of oncoming release. “I’m… _cumming!”_ _  
_ _  
_“Do it!” Mikasa urged breathlessly. “Shoot a big, fat load _deep_ inside her! Fill her up! _OOOHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Mikasa came first, pushed over the edge at the thought of her fuckbuddy draining herself into Ymir. She thrust one last time, her throbbing cock protruding from between Ymir’s tits. Her cockhead swelled and twitched, and she spewed fat, sticky ropes of jizz all over Ymir. Her load splattered across Ymir’s firm abs and hard shaft, leaving her pubes matted with sticky whiteness.  
  
Annie desperately drilled into Ymir, panting as she reached her limit. She bottomed out with a groan, gritting her teeth and hilting Ymir. Her balls pulsed against Ymir’s hairy ass, throbbing as she squirted out a big, hot load deep inside. Her shaft swelled rhythmically, pulsing as she shot thick, gooey wads of fresh spunk into Ymir’s butt.  
  
Ymir finally pulled her tongue from Mikasa’s flexing asshole. She sniffed desperately, licking at Mikasa’s taint as she succumbed, too. Her cock, drenched in Mikasa’s load, jumped and twitched, and she squirted her cum onto her stomach and chest. Some of her jizz leaked into her cleavage, dribbling all over Mikasa’s shaft. Most of it, though, ended up pooling with Mikasa’s, mixing into one big, sticky mess coating most of her freckled body.  
  
The trio basked in their afterglow for some time. Annie and Mikasa panted heavily, their chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath after such intense orgasms. Ymir was more than content to wait for Mikasa to move. She was in a state of total bliss beneath her, savoring the salty sweat of Mikasa’s taint and the steamy, musky smell of her freshly-fucked asshole.  
  
Ymir whined softly when Mikasa finally climbed off of her, but her disappointment was short-lived. Once Annie had unplugged her, she and Mikasa swapped places, and Ymir was given another hairy, sweaty asshole to worship. Annie smirked as she ground her butt into Ymir’s face, rubbing her balls, taint, and pucker all over, smearing her with fresh, salty sweat. She bit her lip, shivering as Ymir’s tongue found its way into her behind, pushing eagerly inside and swirling around to lap up her sweaty taste.  
  
“I hope you’re ready to be paid back,” Mikasa breathed, already pushing her cock into Ymir’s cum-filled behind. “Let’s see how you feel after we’ve _both_ dumped our loads into you…”  
  
With a groan, she thrust forward, her cock sliding effortlessly into Ymir’s freshly-fucked butt. A wet _squish_ joined the telltale _slap_ of Mikasa’s hips against Ymir’s butt as she bottomed out. Mikasa could feel Annie’s fresh load oozing around her, bubbling as it was displaced by her shaft. The warm, gooey, slippery sensation was only enhanced by Ymir’s reflexive twitches, her O-ring flexing and pulsing around Mikasa’s intruding member.  
  
Annie didn’t even bother touching her cock. She basked in the pleasure Ymir’s tongue was giving her, moaning and gasping, leaking arousal onto Ymir’s chest as the freckle-faced girl ate out her asshole. Ymir’s tongue worked its way in and out, swirling, twisting around inside. She made sure to get plenty of good whiffs every time she could, greedily sniffing and snorting at Annie’s pucker and taint. Annie finally settled on a position, planting her butthole directly onto Ymir’s nose so her balls could rest on her lips.  
  
“Fucking _worship_ me,” Annie ordered, grinding her pouch into Ymir’s lips. “You’re not getting any air until you show my balls the love they deserve!”  
  
Ymir was perfectly content with that, even if it meant passing out under Annie’s ass. As far as she was concerned, she could go on breathing Annie’s steamy buttsweat for as long as she wanted. She moaned dreamily, stretching her arms behind her head and reclining as she started kissing Annie’s balls.  
  
“I always _knew_ you were a fucking _slut_!” Mikasa teased, still rutting away at Ymir’s backside. “ _Nnf!_ Luckily for you, so are we!”  
  
She doubled over, pressing her body firmly against Ymir’s. She humped desperately at Ymir’s asshole as she buried her face in her hairy armpit, shivering as she huffed, breathing in as much of Ymir’s potent odor as she could in a single sniff.  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ me!” Mikasa gasped, her voice shaky with unchecked arousal. “You smell so fucking _good! MMMFFF!”_ _  
_ _  
_Mikasa trailed off, snorting greedily at the crease of Ymir’s sweaty, musky pit. Curly, black hair, matted with sweat, tickled her nose, and her head started to spin from the intense smell. She sucked up all the fresh, stinky steam she could, gasping, huffing, and moaning into Ymir’s armpit as she kept on fucking her. She licked eagerly, her tongue running through Ymir’s coarse, sweat-soaked hair, lapping up her intense, salty, steamy taste.  
  
Mikasa’s head was becoming clouded with lust. Her hips were moving on their own now as the stench of Ymir’s pit-musk filled her nostrils. She was moaning shamelessly, her voice muffled against Ymir’s underarm.  
  
Ymir devoted her full attention to Annie’s balls. Her tongue ran all over Annie’s hair-coated scrotum, slathering her pouch with spit. She kissed and sucked, gently nibbling at the stubbly skin. Her lips parted and she took one of Annie’s balls into her mouth, moaning as she sucked on it. Her tongue dragged its way all over the warm, pulsing orb, coating it with wet, slippery saliva.  
  
With the smell of Annie’s asshole and taint filling her nostrils and the salty taste of her balls filling her mouth, Ymir felt like she was in heaven. She popped Annie’s sac out of her mouth and went back to licking, her nose pressed firmly into the warm skin of Annie’s balls as her tongue ran circles around the big, swollen orbs. By the time Annie finally lifted her hips again, Ymir was red-faced with lust, her unchecked arousal brought on by the potent, sweaty stink of Annie’s sex.  
  
“Take a deep breath while you still can,” Annie suggested, stroking her cock. This time, I’m not getting back up until you make me cum!”  
  
Ymir was given no further warning as Annie dropped her hips again, forcing her full length into her throat. Annie moaned as she plunged into Ymir’s mouth, shuddering at the tight wetness enveloping her member. Her pouch came to rest on Ymir’s nose. The freckled girl immediately began sniffing again, slurping loudly around Annie’s thickness as she sucked in the intoxicating aroma of ball sweat.  
  
Mikasa slammed her hips into Ymir in a rough, staccato rhythm, her strokes faltering as pleasure overtook her. She sniffed deeply, her tongue lapping at the crease of Ymir’s hairy underarm, licking it like a pussy. The smelly, musky odor and heavy, salty taste pushed her to her peak, driving her toward an intense orgasm. She buried herself balls-deep inside Ymir’s hairy butthole, her cock _squelching_ wetly through Annie’s leftover spunk. She swelled inside, throbbing and pulsing as she squirted her load.  
  
Mikasa kept her nose buried deep in Ymir’s pit, huffing and snorting desperately, moaning like the slut she was as she unloaded inside Ymir’s ass. Fresh, hot cum gushed heavy and thick from her tip, shooting in big, fat ropes deep inside Ymir. Her jizz surged from her swollen cockhead, bubbling out with audible _splats_ until she was completely drained. She pulled out with a sticky, wet _pop,_ collapsing on top of Ymir, her face still stuffed into her sweat-soaked armpit.  
  
Ymir gurgled around Annie’s cock. Her neck swelled as Annie started to thrust, grinding her balls against Ymir’s nose and stuffing her thickness deep down her throat. The smell of Annie’s sex had been incredible to begin with, but the taste of her cock-hilt was something else entirely. Salty and overwhelmingly musky, Annie’s member was something Ymir could easily see herself becoming addicted to. She could taste the blonde’s lingering sex in the hair ringing her base. The taste of stale, leftover sweat and cum flooded Ymir’s mouth, making her head spin under its near-aphrodisiacal effects. That, coupled with a lack of oxygen brought on by Annie’s ceaseless thrusts, was quickly making Ymir feel pleasantly lightheaded.  
  
Annie’s breaths quickly became little more than steadily-intensifying gasps and moans. She bounced on Ymir’s face, her balls _smacking_ against her nose, her shaft swabbing her throat. Ymir’s mouth may not have been as tight as her asshole, but the seal of her lips and the wetness of her saliva gave Annie a different sort of pleasure. As Ymir gagged and choked, she still made sure to suck and lick, obediently milking Annie’s shaft in an attempt to bring her more quickly to climax. It made Annie feel powerful, like she held full sway over Ymir right now. She very well may have, if the freckled girl’s wet, choked moans and desperate shivers were any indication.  
  
Ymir’s legs twitched, and with a wet, sloppy noise, Annie’s and Mikasa’s loads gushed out of her butt. Her pucker flexed and quivered, pulsing rhythmically in a vain attempt to close back up as warm, gooey cum bubbled out. Squirts of sticky, white spunk oozed from Ymir’s stretched O-ring, splattering across the floor between her thighs. A substantial amount congealed into a messy, bubbly pool before the flow tapered off, leaving Ymir lying in a sticky puddle, her anus still twitching weakly.  
  
Mikasa kissed Ymir’s armpit, pausing after every little smooch to lick the salty sweat from her lips. She alternated between kissing and sniffing, relishing in the potent musk flooding her nostrils. The sound of Annie facefucking Ymir was enough to keep Mikasa fully hard. Her cock twitched eagerly as it rested on Ymir’s balls, eager for some sloppy seconds. She held back for now, though, not wanting to spoil herself too early. She settled for a bit of relaxation for the moment, nuzzling Ymir’s underarm, basking in the smelly steam rising from her pit as Annie rutted her mouth.  
  
Annie was panting heavily now, bouncing rhythmically on Ymir’s face. Her full, hairy balls churned as they flopped up and down, smacking wetly against Ymir’s nose with each thrust. She bit her lip, stifling a moan as she felt herself beginning to pulse inside Ymir’s throat. She was close now, and she couldn’t hope to stave off her oncoming release for much longer.  
  
“Here it comes!” Annie squealed, speeding her thrusts. “Eat my cum, you fucking _slut!”_ _  
_ _  
_She slammed her hips down, drawing a choked, wet gurgle out of Ymir. The bulge in Ymir’s throat swelled, thickening as Annie came. Annie cried out, gasping and moaning as her load surged straight into Ymir’s belly. She could feel Ymir snorting her balls as they churned and pulsed, throbbing against her nose. Muffled _gulps_ sounded as Ymir eagerly, greedily drank down every last shot Annie pumped into her throat. She faltered only because Annie started grinding, forcing her cock just a bit deeper and blocking up Ymir’s windpipe.  
  
Ymir sputtered, coughing as hot, sticky ropes of cum squirted from her nose, splattering all over Annie’s throbbing nuts. She gurgled weakly as spunk bubbled out between her lips and Annie’s shaft, mixing with spit and running in messy trails down her chin. Annie didn’t pull out until she had completely drained herself. She sighed as she lifted her hips, pulling her sticky, cum-soaked balls away from Ymir’s leaking nose.  
  
“Look at the mess you made,” Annie huffed, swinging her balls over Ymir’s face. “I guess you’ll just have to clean me- _OH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Annie didn’t get much time to gloat. Before she or Mikasa could react, Ymir managed to push Mikasa onto her back and force Annie to the ground. She squatted over Annie’s face, staring down with a smug grin.  
  
“Don’t get so cocky,” Ymir said. “It’s _my_ birthday, after all…”  
  
She turned around and knelt, bringing her cum-dripping asshole down just above Annie’s lips. Spreading her cheeks, Ymir dropped her hips, pressing the ring of her pucker to Annie’s mouth. She rocked back and forth, grinding against Annie until the pinned blonde got the message.  
  
Ymir purred, shuddering with pleasure as she felt Annie’s tongue slide inside her butt. She rolled her hips, moaning softly while Annie cleaned her out, her wet, probing muscle swirling around and around, scooping out all the leftover spunk it could reach.  
  
“ _Now_ who’s the slut?” Ymir teased, giggling. “Eating your own cum right out of my asshole… That’s a _much_ better use for such a dirty mouth, don’t you think?”  
  
Wiggling her hips, she punctuated her question by pressing herself even more firmly against Annie’s face. She sighed, basking in the pleasure of having her cream-filled hole eaten out, lifting her arms and folding them behind her head.  
  
Mikasa was quick to take advantage of Annie’s helplessness. With a devious smirk, she knelt between her legs, rubbing her cock against hers to convey her intentions. A muffled, needy cry was the only reply Annie could give. She squirmed beneath Ymir, spreading her legs and awkwardly trying to roll her hips in an effort to entice her fuckbuddy.  
  
“So desperate,” Mikasa chuckled, squeezing a fat bead of pre-cum out of her shaft. “I can barely resist that tight little butt-cunt…”  
  
She bit her lip, staring greedily at Annie’s tight, hairy star. Tight, blonde curls of hair surrounded it, and steam rose steadily from the tensely-puckered ring. Mikasa could wait to fuck Annie, but she couldn’t _possibly_ wait to get a good whiff of her backside. She tucked her hands under Annie’s knees and lifted, scooting forward to bring the blonde’s ass up to her chest. Leaning forward, Mikasa took a good, long sniff, shuddering as the distinct scent of Annie’s sweaty ass flooded her nostrils.  
  
Mikasa couldn’t decide if she liked Annie’s butthole or Ymir’s pits more. Both were incredible in their own way, uniquely potent and overwhelming. It seemed almost unfair to try to decide, so Mikasa opted not to bother, instead focusing on digging her nose into Annie’s tight little ring for a good smell. She huffed, snorting greedily as she sucked up all the fresh, musky steam she could. She moaned shamelessly, gasping heavily as she rooted into Annie’s O-ring, the tip of her nose delving inside the flexed muscle.  
  
“ _NNNGHHH! FUCK!”_ Mikasa growled, shivering. “ _MMMFFF! SO GOOD! SSSNRRRK!”_ _  
_ _  
_Her snorts and grunts were wanton, totally shameless and desperate. She certainly wasn’t in polite company at the moment, though, so she didn’t care about anything but sniffing Annie’s rear. With her nose plugging up Annie’s hole, she huffed and sucked, filling her nostrils as much as she could with each breath. She only pulled her nose free after a while to avoid a premature orgasm. Her cock had been pulsing strongly, and she was beginning to worry that the intoxicating smell of Annie’s buttsweat would push her over the edge.  
  
Mikasa’s tongue quickly took her nose’s place in Annie’s pucker, however. She moaned, shuddering as she pushed her way inside, slobbering messily all over Annie’s hair-ringed anus. She drooled into Annie’s entrance, pumping her tongue in and out to tonguefuck her. Her eyes crossed, her cheeks burned red, and her body trembled as she lapped up the heavy, salty flavor of Annie’s butt. Her tongue swirled around inside, dragging across Annie’s inner walls, slathering her little pink ring with spit.  
  
Ymir turned her head to smell her own armpits as she rode Annie’s face. She sighed at the scent of her sweaty, hairy underarms. Steam hung heavy around her upper body, rising from the matted nests of curls. She was leaking pre-cum, her cock drooling arousal onto Annie’s busty chest. Her shaft twitched and pulsed, and a thick squirt of hot pre gushed from her tip, splattering over Annie’s abs.  
  
Annie had completely cleaned out Ymir’s butthole by now. She didn’t stop licking, though. She slurped loudly, slobbering all over Ymir’s ring, drool running down her chin as she rimmed her. The feeling of Mikasa’s tongue probing her own asshole was driving her crazy. She wanted to be fucked more badly than anything else now, and her body made that fact abundantly clear. Her cock jumped, spewing a fat, slippery rope of pre-cum, which splashed into her cleavage. She heard a knowing giggle from Ymir in response.  
  
“Look at you,” Ymir teased. “Getting _this_ hard just from eating my ass…”  
  
She leaned down, running her finger from the base to the tip of Annie’s shaft.  
  
“What do you think, Mikasa?” she asked playfully. “Should we give her what she wants?”  
  
Mikasa took a few moments before she responded. Once she had gotten her fill of Annie’s backside, she pulled back with a heavy, shaky gasp, pausing for a second to catch her breath and regain her composure.  
  
“F- _Fuck,_ yes!” Mikasa answered breathlessly. “Let’s fuck her together!”  
  
Ymir was more than eager to oblige. She got off of Annie, whose legs were dropped by Mikasa. The blonde-headed woman lay panting on the ground, left breathless from Ymir’s long facesitting session. Mikasa and Ymir stroked their hard shafts, looking down at Annie, eager to share her.  
  
“Bend over for us,” Mikasa ordered. “We’re going to _ruin_ you…”  
  
Annie complied, lowering herself onto all fours, swaying her shapely ass toward Ymir and Mikasa. Saliva dripped from her hair-ringed anus, trickling over her stubbly taint and rolling over her balls. Mikasa stepped up behind her, resting her cock on the small of her back, squeezing her shaft and leaking pre-cum between her cheeks. Annie shuddered in anticipation at the feeling of Mikasa’s wetness dripping onto her skin.  
  
Ymir slipped beneath Annie, lying on her back and grabbing hold of her waist. She pulled Annie down for a kiss, locking lips with her and grinding her cock against her backside, her shaft sliding against Annie’s balls and taint. Ymir could feel Mikasa’s prick, too. Her tip prodded Mikasa’s length, which pulsed and throbbed as it waited to be stuffed into Annie’s tight, hairy hole.  
  
Mikasa made sure both of her partners were in position. She grabbed hold of Ymir’s shaft, lining her up with Annie’s rear as she pushed down on the small of Annie’s back, prompting her to sit on Ymir’s cock. Ymir slipped inside easily enough, her fat, wet cockhead stretching the hairy, pink lips of Annie’s butthole. Before she knew it, she was sinking deep into Annie’s reaches, moaning against the blonde’s lips as her shaft was enveloped by a warm, tight tunnel.  
  
Mikasa bit her lip, stroking her cock eagerly as she lined herself up with Annie. It was going to be a tight fit. She could tell that much just from the sight of Annie’s tight little asshole stretching around Ymir’s thickness. Mikasa wasn’t about to back out now, though, and she _knew_ that Annie would be hard pressed for an experience as incredible as _this_ was about to be.  
  
Annie slurped and sucked on Ymir’s tongue, swapping spit, moaning and trembling as Ymir started to fuck her. The slow, steady _slap_ of flesh on sweaty flesh gradually filled the room, joined by the pair’s lustful moans and gasps. Ymir bit Annie’s lip, nibbling on her as a spurt of pre-cum landed on her abs. Ymir’s aroused moans and whimpers suddenly turned into a surprised gasp, followed by a strained whine.  
  
Mikasa hissed sharply as she pushed herself into Annie’s backside. She held her cock firmly against Ymir’s, squeezing both shafts with one hand while the other spread Annie’s pucker just a bit wider. It felt impossible at first, but she was determined to force her way inside. Slowly, little by little, Annie’s tight, stuffed, hairy ring started to stretch just a bit wider, making way for Mikasa’s intruding member. Finally, with one firm, forceful push, Mikasa made her way inside, her cock sliding against Ymir’s and penetrating Annie. She slipped in down to her hilt, letting out a stunned moan as she bottomed out, her balls _smacking_ against Ymir’s.  
  
Annie screamed. She had never been stretched so wide before. With two cocks lodged firmly inside her asshole, she felt like she was going to break. She quivered, whimpering at the sensation of her poor little O-ring being spread to its absolute limit. Her cock jumped and twitched involuntarily, spewing thick, hot strands of pre-cum all over Ymir’s stomach and chest. Mikasa and Ymir’s first thrust sent Annie to new heights of pleasure she never dreamed were possible.  
  
Annie felt fucking _incredible._ _  
_ _  
_Mikasa moaned, grunting as she rocked her hips against the rhythmic clenching of Annie’s gaped asshole. The feeling of her shaft sliding along Ymir’s, pumping in and out of Annie in tandem along with her newfound partner. The trio’s balls slapped together rhythmically, bouncing and flopping around, dripping with sweat as they swayed in time.  
  
Ymir sucked Annie’s tongue as the blonde started shivering in orgasm. A heavy gush of cum squirted onto her abs, clumping into her curly happy trail. Annie’s cum sprayed out hot and thick, and her asshole squeezed Ymir and Mikasa tight as it flexed and clenched. Ymir almost couldn’t believe that anything could feel so amazing. The wetness of Mikasa’s cock as it rubbed against her own, the steamy heat of Annie’s butt, the tightness of being squeezed between Mikasa and Annie, everything was making Ymir’s head spin.  
  
“So _fucking_ tight!” Mikasa growled, giving Annie’s ass a firm slap. “I can’t believe we’ve never done this!”  
  
Her thrusts quickened, prompting Ymir to speed up in turn. Annie was rocked between the two, squeaking and grunting in pleasure as she was fucked harder than she ever had been before. Her tits bounced and jiggled, and her plump bottom rippled under the force of Mikasa’s strokes. Ymir finally broke her and Annie’s kiss, pulling away after one last love-bite to her lips. Annie’s voice broke out in a staccato series of yelps and gasps, crescendoing in a drawn-out cry as she reached another orgasm hot on the heels of her first.  
  
“ _Ah!_ You’re cumming _again?!”_ Ymir gasped, a teasing edge to her voice. “You’re so dirty, getting off while - _NNF!_ While we ruin your ass beyond repair!”  
  
Annie didn’t have the faculties to respond at the moment. Her eyes crossed, her tongue flopped out of her mouth, and she groaned, babbling wordlessly as she squirted another hot load all over Ymir. Her vision went white with pleasure as she was reamed by two huge, fat cocks, both jockeying for position inside her stretched-out asshole.  
  
Ymir started grunting with effort before much longer, gritting her teeth as she felt heat and pressure building in her balls. Mikasa, likewise, was panting heavily, grunting with each thrust, hissing sharply at the pleasure slowly surging up her shaft. Both girls knew they were almost at their limit, but neither wanted to stop fucking Annie just yet. The ecstasy they shared as they destroyed her asshole was too great.  
  
It was almost with reluctance that Mikasa and Ymir climaxed. With one last, powerful thrust, their cocks were both forced deep inside Annie. The force and of their simultaneous, final stroke peeled their foreskins back far, causing them to shiver from the added pleasure as their glans were exposed. Their cocks swelled, pulsing against one another as they unloaded together. Annie screamed, collapsing onto Ymir as her insides were flooded by shot after shot of cum. Mikasa and Ymir ground against each other, grunting with effort as they pushed their shafts as deep into Annie as they could, their balls pulsing and throbbing as they both squirted their fat, hot loads into her ruined butthole.  
  
Annie came again from the sensation, her cock throbbing desperately for a few moments before a thick bead of spunk swelled up at the tip. The bubble of jizz quivered for just a second before it burst, allowing Annie’s fresh load to escape in a series of forceful spurts. Lying limp, sandwiched between Ymir and Mikasa, Annie weakly shifted her head to the side, desperately straining to position her nose closer to Ymir’s armpit.  
  
Ymir raised her arm for Annie, letting the quivering blonde sniff her as the three sweaty, exhausted women all came down from their shared climax. The sounds of heavy, labored breathing tapered off eventually, but Annie’s greedy snorting and huffing carried on. No one was ready to quit just yet, but a short break was definitely a necessity.  
  
Mikasa and Ymir pulled out together, both grunting as they unplugged Annie with a wet, sticky _pop._ Immediately, fresh cum started gushing out of Annie’s gaped, hairy hole, running down her balls and oozing onto the floor beneath her. Annie’s asshole looked almost broken. Stretched wide, her hairy O-ring flexed and twitched pathetically, trying to clench back to its original tightness. As a bubbly deluge of freshly-drained spunk leaked out, however, Annie knew that it would probably be a while before her butt was back to normal. If it felt _that_ good being stretched so wide, though, she definitely didn’t mind.  
  
Mikasa knelt behind Annie, leaning in to lick the cum out of her ruined anus. She sucked and licked, gulping loudly as she ate Annie’s ass out. Warm, gooey semen flowed freely from Annie’s insides into Mikasa’s waiting mouth, sucked straight out by her probing tongue and puckered lips. She drank down everything she could get, stopping only when her and Ymir’s loads stopped dribbling out.  
  
Once Annie had been mostly cleaned out, Mikasa examined her freshly-stretched hole. She spread Annie with her thumbs, marveling at how wide she opened now. She could see the pink insides of Annie’s ass twitching and flexing reflexively at her touch. Cloudy little wisps of steam rose from inside Annie, curling into the air from her sweaty, gaped hole. Mikasa stuck her nose in and started sniffing, shuddering at how intense the scent was now that she could get inside deeper than ever before.  
  
Annie alternated between huffing Ymir’s pits, greedily sniffing at the steaming, hairy creases, and kissing and licking her way down Ymir’s chest, lapping up her own spent cum as she went. She gradually moved away from Ymir’s underarms, focusing instead on cleaning her jizz from Ymir’s body. She dragged her tongue over Ymir’s freckled skin, stopping only to suck on her nipples before making her way further down.  
  
Annie’s tongue circled Ymir’s bellybutton, scooping cum away from the hairy little divot. Where there had been puddles of jizz moments before, a trail of saliva ran from Ymir’s cleavage and down her abs all the way to her bellybutton. Annie pushed her tongue inside, moaning as she scooped out a big mouthful of spunk and sweat. She moved further down, sucking her own clumped-up semen out of Ymir’s curly, black bush. Stray pubic hairs stuck out of the corner of Annie’s mouth, clinging to her lips after she had pulled away, her face dripping with Ymir’s sweat.  
  
“Good girl,” Ymir purred, pushing Annie away and getting to her feet. “But I want to see what Mikasa can do…”  
  
She snapped her fingers as Mikasa.  
  
“On your knees.”  
  
The authority behind her command was nothing if not compelling. Mikasa stopped what she was doing, pulling her nose from Annie’s behind after taking one last sniff. She knelt, staring up expectantly at Ymir, biting her lip, her cock hard and twitching in anticipation. Ymir stroked her stiff shaft, squeezing out a big, fat dollop of pre-cum.  
  
“Show me some love,” she ordered in a low, husky voice. “Worship me.”  
  
Mikasa was eager to comply. She crawled forward on all fours like an obedient dog, her stiff cock and fat balls bouncing beneath her as she moved. She buried her face in Ymir’s nuts, sniffing the heavy, hairy pouch and pressing her lips against it for a long, wet kiss. She popped one of Ymir’s balls into her mouth, sucking and kissing it, drool running down her chin as steam from Ymir’s sweaty crotch veiled her face.  
  
Annie was right behind Mikasa, her face finding a spot between her tight, toned cheeks. Her tongue dragged its way up and down her hairy, sweat-drenched taint. Her nose rested against the hairy, puckered-up ring of her anus. She snorted like a desperate little pig, shuddering as fresh, musky steam filled her nostrils. Closing her eyes and basking in the smelly scent, she huffed and licked and kissed, worshipping Mikasa’s backside in a daze.  
  
Mikasa, meanwhile, was becoming lost in a blissful stupor of her own. With her nose buried in Ymir’s pouch, sucking up all the potent, musky ball stink it could, she was quickly finding it hard to think. At least, she found it hard to think of much else other than worshipping Ymir’s fat, sweaty cock. She lapped at Ymir’s balls, her tongue sliding wet and eager over the taut, stubbly skin, leaving a trail of saliva as it went. She drooled all over Ymir’s nuts, slathering them in spit, peppering them in kisses, and sucking on them one at a time, giving the big, beautiful, churning orbs the love she knew they deserved.  
  
Ymir slowly stroked her cock as Mikasa worked her balls. She rested her hand on Mikasa’s head, her fingers lacing through her shaggy, black hair. She gripped her, guiding her movements, coaxing her even deeper between her thighs. Eventually, she pulled Mikasa’s head completely between her legs and squatted over her, straddling her face. Her balls rested on the top of Mikasa’s head, and her taint came down on her nose.  
  
“Lick,” Ymir ordered sternly.  
  
Mikasa obeyed without hesitation, her tongue swirling around the hairy, sweaty lips of Ymir’s asshole. She didn’t stop sniffing for a moment, though. Greedily, she huffed Ymir’s taint, moaning shamelessly, her voice escaping in muffled, whorish gasps as the thick musk of Ymir’s ass clouded her mind. Ymir gasped softly as Mikasa’s wet, probing muscle circled her ring.  
  
“That’s a good little bitch,” Ymir moaned.  
  
While Mikasa rimmed Ymir, Annie busied herself with Mikasa’s steamy behind. She pushed her nose into the hairy ring of Mikasa’s butthole, huffing and snorting, sucking up big whiffs of her steamy, sweaty ass. Her tongue ran up and down Mikasa’s taint, leaving the hairy patch of sweat-soaked skin drenched in spit. Only after her head was spinning and her body was trembling with arousal did she pull away, shifting her attention toward Mikasa’s balls.  
  
Annie kissed and licked her way down, her nose finally coming to rest on Mikasa’s big, hairy pouch. The pungent scent of sweat and sex was overwhelming. Fresh steam wafted straight into Annie’s nostrils. She sniffed hard, grunting and gasping excitedly at the mucky aroma filling her nose. She stroked Mikasa’s hard, throbbing shaft, eager to provide her with some relief as she worshipped her balls.  
  
Ymir bit her lip, closing her eyes and basking in the pleasure she took in dominating Mikasa. The hairy lips of her anus spread open for Mikasa’s probing tongue, which pushed its way inside to lap at her inner walls. Mikasa ran her tongue in a circle, drooling as she slurped up Ymir’s potent, overwhelming taste. She kept sniffing at Ymir’s taint all the while, not stopping for anything, savoring the musky, stinky smell of sweat, sex, and excitement. It all ended far too quickly for Mikasa, however. With a shaky sigh, Ymir pulled away, stroking herself as she repositioned her dripping-wet cock in front of Mikasa’s face.  
  
“That’s enough,” Ymir said. “Now suck it.”  
  
Mikasa opened her mouth wide in an enticing display. Her tongue hung out, a strand of saliva dripping from its tip. The inside of her mouth was pink, wet, and _very_ inviting. Her breaths steamed from her parted lips, misting just in front of her face. She let Ymir gawk for a few moments, smugly noting the effect she had on the freckled girl’s cock before moving in to suck.  
  
Mikasa enveloped Ymir’s thick shaft. She took inches of her length into her mouth, slurping loudly as her sealed lips dragged along its sensitive skin. Ymir shuddered, her hand once again coming to rest on the top of Mikasa’s head to guide her as she sucked.  
  
Annie was getting far too excited now to sit things out. Giving Mikasa’s cock one last squeeze, her balls one more wet, sloppy kiss, and her taint one last big whiff, Annie pulled away from her ass. She squatted behind Mikasa, stroking herself as she straddled her nicely-toned backside, her shaft resting snugly between her cheeks. Biting her lip, she lined herself up and pushed in, groaning as her length slid all the way inside Mikasa in a single, firm stroke.  
  
Mikasa bobbed her head, slurping and sucking noisily. A soft, muffled moan escaped her throat as she was penetrated by Annie, but that certainly didn’t put a stop to her oral ministrations. She slobbered all over Ymir’s cock, drooling profusely as she sucked, salivating almost uncontrollably at the thick, lingering taste of leftover cum. She could taste her own ass, her sweat and musk still clinging to Ymir’s shaft. Each time she slid down Ymir’s length, throating herself as her lips met her hilt, she took a long, deep whiff of Ymir’s curly, black pubes, huffing her sweaty musk like her life depended on it.  
  
Ymir was greatly enjoying the treatment Mikasa was giving her. It was clear that she was an expert cocksucker, if the slick, skilled movements of her tongue were any indication. Mikasa’s wet, teasing organ twisted and swished its way across the underside of Ymir’s shaft, dragging its way up and down in time with the bobbing of her head, slaloming along the warm, pulsing meat it so eagerly worshipped.  
  
Each time Mikasa pulled her head back, her lips sealed tight and her cheeks hollowed by the force of her suction, she made a point to tease Ymir’s tip. Her tongue snaked its way around her swollen, pink glans, lapping up fresh pre-cum and teasing its way under her foreskin. She shivered with each lick as explosions of sweaty, musky flavor crashed over her probing tongue. Stray pubic hairs clung to her sweaty face, sticking out of her nose and hanging from the corners of her mouth. Ymir couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.  
  
“You always act so dignified when you’re on duty,” she mused. “But look at you _now.”_ _  
_ _  
_As if to punctuate her statement, Ymir pushed Mikasa down, forcing her to swallow every last inch of her thick, throbbing member.  
  
“Gagging on my fat, sweaty cock while Annie mounts you like a bitch!”  
  
Mikasa gagged, tears welling in her eyes as the lodged in her throat choked her. With each labored breath she drew, her nostrils filled only with the steam rising from Ymir’s bush, making her dizzy with the heavy musk of fresh sweat and stale cum.  
  
Ymir started rocking her hips, thrusting hard and fast into Mikasa’s mouth. Mikasa gurgled wetly, spit bubbling out of her mouth as Ymir fucked her throat. Her neck bulged, swelling around Ymir’s shaft as it plunged down her throat, choking and gagging her with each firm, deep stroke.  
  
Annie fucked away at Mikasa’s behind, her hips _slapping_ down rhythmically on her firm butt. Annie’s tongue was hanging out, flopping loosely against her chin. Her eyes were crossed, and she was grunting and gasping in time with her thrusts. Ymir picked up on her blissful expression and leaned in, prompting Annie to reciprocate and move in for a deep, wet kiss.  
  
Ymir moaned softly against Annie. She could taste Mikasa on Annie’s tongue. The stink of Mikasa’s buttsweat gradually crept into Ymir’s nostrils, causing her to reflexively sniff Annie’s face as the two kissed. She sucked Annie’s tongue, moaning hungrily as she slurped up the lingering taste of Mikasa’s ass and balls, greedily stealing away the saltiness of her sweat. Drool dripped down their chins, falling onto Mikasa’s sweaty back and running down into the crack of her ass while Annie fucked her.  
  
Mikasa could only manage weak, wet gurgles as she was taken from both ends. Her tits bounced and rippled beneath her, jiggling from the force of Ymir’s and Annie’s rough thrusts. Her balls swayed, swinging heavily as they churned with a fresh load that would soon be released. Her cock flopped around, spewing pre-cum all over the floor beneath her as it throbbed and pulsed. Pleasure surged within her, boiling hot and hard up her shaft, causing it to swell slightly. All she needed was one last push to reach her peak and go tumbling over the edge into pure ecstasy.  
  
Annie gave Mikasa that last push. With a muffled cry, the blonde hilted herself inside Mikasa, her balls tensing and throbbing against her taint. She squirted a hot, sticky load deep into Mikasa’s guts, spewing fat, thick ropes from her twitching member. Mikasa’s scream turned into a bubbling cry of pleasure as Annie’s climax sent her past her tipping point.  
  
Mikasa shot her load onto the floor as she was filled from behind. Her cock jumped, twitching powerfully as it squirted out big, fat wads of spunk. Her cum splattered across the floor in thick ropes, gushing out powerfully, only to be wasted as soon as it was spent. Her balls, tight and firm, pulsed strongly as they emptied themselves, draining completely after just a few seconds.  
  
Ymir broke her kiss with Annie, who pulled out of Mikasa, tumbling backwards, exhausted. Fresh cum leaked from Mikasa’s twitching hole, running down her taint and balls, sticking and clumping in her thick, curly hair. Ymir kept up her pace, reaching down to stroke Mikasa’s cheek as she felt herself nearing her own limit.  
  
“Do you want my cum?” Ymir asked, her voice low and teasing.  
  
“ _Mmph-hmm!”_  
  
Mikasa could only manage that weak, muffled, bubbly reply. With Ymir’s impressive member pumping in and out of her throat, there was only so much she could hope to articulate. Still, her eyes lit up at the mention of Ymir’s oncoming release. Even as her cock started to soften, she could feel herself twitching in anticipation and excitement. She was eager to take Ymir’s load.  
  
Ymir was dangerously close now. She was grunting with exertion as sweat dripped from her brow and rolled down her bare, freckled chest. Panting heavily, she sped her thrusts, roughly fucking Mikasa’s throat until she couldn’t hope to hold back any longer. With a groan, she pulled out and started quickly stroking her throbbing, spit-soaked cock.  
  
“Arms up, slut!” Ymir ordered, drawing in a sharp gasp through her clenched teeth.  
  
Mikasa obeyed as quickly as she could, dropping to her knees and raising her arms above her head. Puffs of fresh steam rose from her bushy armpits. Sweat dripped down her sides, rolling in thin little rivulets from her stinky pits.  
  
Ymir let out a low, drawn-out groan as she finally came. She pressed her cockhead against Mikasa’s overgrown underarm and let loose. Thick, heavy spurts of cum erupted from Ymir’s tip, splattering all over Mikasa’s armpit hair. She squirted into the sweaty, hairy crease, her load sticking to Mikasa’s curls and clumping in her thick, coarse hair. Her orgasm carried on for what felt like ages. Her body quivered, her chest heaved, her balls throbbed, and her cock swelled in her hand as she sprayed Mikasa’s armpit with her jizz. Finally, with a heavy sigh, she stopped cumming.  
  
Mikasa’s armpit was a cummy mess. Thick, white globs of semen clung to her bushy, sweaty hair. Wads of spunk leaked down her side, mingling with her sweat. Her sticky underarm steamed even more intensely now, thanks to the heat from Ymir’s freshly-spent load. She certainly made for an irresistible sight, and Ymir couldn’t help but fall to her knees beside Mikasa to indulge herself.  
  
Ymir buried her face in Mikasa’s armpit, smearing her own cum all over herself as she lunged in for a taste. She kissed and sucked the crease of Mikasa’s sweaty, jizz-drenched pit, slurping and moaning shamelessly as she licked up her own load. She gasped at the taste and smell, shuddering at the musky potency of her semen mixed with Mikasa’s stinky armpit sweat. Before long, her face was soaked in her own jizz and Mikasa’s sweat, and by the time she pulled away, she had become an absolute mess. She made for a prime target for Mikasa.  
  
Ymir bit her lip, closing her eyes as Mikasa licked her face. With her armpit mostly licked clean, Mikasa was eager to return the favor. She lapped up Ymir’s cum and her own salty perspiration, dragging her tongue from the tip of Ymir’s chin all the way up her face and back down again. She cleaned her thoroughly, not wanting to miss out on a single, salty drop of the thick, white cream coating Ymir’s face.  
  
Annie certainly wasn’t about to be left out. As Mikasa licked Ymir clean, she nuzzled her face into Mikasa’s other armpit, wrapping her arms around her as she was hit with the overwhelming stench of pit sweat. Her tongue ran all over the sweaty, hairy crease, dragging back and forth as Mikasa’s saltiness washed over it. Fresh sweat, warm and steamy, dripped onto Ymir’s tongue, causing her to shiver. She breathed deeply, huffing up the incredible, mind-numbing aroma of Mikasa’s smelly underarm.  
  
Too spent to hope for another erection, all three girls took turns worshipping each other’s bodies as they basked in their afterglow. In the steamy, humid heat of the workout room, there were more than enough fresh tastes and smells to go around for everyone. Sweaty bodies crashed together in desperate, lustful embraces, voices crying out in pleasure as tongues and noses found their way into the steamiest, sweatiest reaches possible.  
  
Ymir rode Annie’s face, her limp cock resting on the blonde’s plump, busty chest. She slowly, gently rolled her hips, sighing in satisfaction as Annie’s tongue worked its way over her taint. With her nose buried in Ymir’s asshole and her head surrounded by a little cloud of steam, Annie felt like she was in heaven. Her gaped asshole twitched and her flaccid shaft throbbed, leaking out a little bead of pre-cum.  
  
Mikasa alternated between kissing Ymir and sniffing her armpits. She peppered Ymir’s face, chest, and pits with quick little smooches, occasionally trailing her way all the way down to her bush. Regardless of where she focused her attention, Mikasa was never left wanting for the heavy musk wafting off of Ymir’s glistening, sweat-drenched body.  
  
As the three women moaned and writhed together, savoring the last few minutes of their “workout,” they failed to notice Historia watching from the door. The queen stood in silence, naked, biting her lip as she worked her dripping shaft. She took her eyes off of Ymir, Annie, and Mikasa only to turn her head and smell her own hairy armpit, sucking in the steamy aroma which had been building since she entered the hot, humid room. As cum surged up the queen’s shaft, she let out a soft cry, splattering the wall with her load. Panting heavily, Historia resumed jerking her shaft, staring intently at the threesome a short distance away as a single thought crept into her mind.  
  
Ymir should have more birthdays...


End file.
